lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Abilities (iNinjago)
This page is a list of custom abilities used by every character in iNinjago's Year 3 or misc. franchises and customs. Alchemy Docks Alchemy Docks can be accessed by a skilled alchemist and used to craft potions. * Hekama Antiparadox Antiparadox allows Zakonu and Hartschia to walk into Paradox Areas without immediately dying. * Zakonu * Hartschia Arcanus Summon Arcanus Summon allows the M-Crew to summon their animal helpers, the mystical Arcanus. * AnthonyM * AnthonyM (iNinjago: The Movie) * AnthonyM (The Searing Movie) * AnthonyM (Malevolence) * Strongarm * Techo * Blurri * Shadus Reinforcements Backup allows characters to send NPCs to help them fight in combat. * Lord Vortech * Chuck * Quicksilver Bow Snipe Bow Snipe allows characters with a bow to shoot faraway targets that can only be reached with a precise arrow. * Zarrus * Cybern * Legolas * Green Arrow Bubble Trap Bubble Trap allows its user to encase enemies in bubbles. * Dreamkeeper Cannon Jump Cannon Jump allows Strongarm to jump between floating rocks. * Strongarm Cosmic Warp Cosmic Warp allows AnthonyM to temporarily shift into the astral plane to teleport. * AnthonyM (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * AnthonyM (Malevolence) Crystal Body Crystal Body allows Crystallon to collect crystals to take on new forms. * Crystallon Crystal LEGO Blowup Crystal LEGO Blowup allows characters with heavy artillery or crystal resonance to break crystal. * Squid Kid * Crystallon * Dreamkeeper Custom Wiki Panels Custom Wiki Panel Access allows characters like Searing to access custom wiki panels to upload customs. * iNinjago * RealGameTime * Searing Dark Magic Dark Magic allows characters to use dark magic on black highlighted LEGO objects with white stars. This is a sub-ability of Magic. * Jareth * King Phantom * Wicked Witch of the West * Betelgeuse * Lord Voldemort Dream Access Dream Access allows Dreamkeeper to step into other characters' dream worlds. * Dreamkeeper Earth Beam Earth Beam is a projectile that can be shot at Earth Spots to grow plants or summon volcanoes. (Elemental Keystone's earth ability given playable use.) * Strongarm Emerald LEGO Blowup Emerald LEGO Blowup allows Zarrus to mine emerald and break it with his tools. * Zarrus Fistlock Fistlock allows big characters to lock fists and power-struggle with other big characters. The winner can execute a throw move with the loser. * Strongarm * Zarrus * Cyborg (Giant Suit) * Bane (Venom-Powered) * Homer Simpson (Angry) * Stay Puft (Giant) * Jake (Jake Suit) Fusion Fusion allows only Steven Universe characters to fuse and turn into bigger characters. * Steven Universe * Garnet * Ametheyst * Pearl Grapple Slingshot Grapple Slingshot allows characters with twin grappling to fling themselves across pits. * Searing * AnthonyM * Kid Color Guardian LEGO Guardian LEGO can be destroyed by Sketchian Guardians, who can absorb the energies into their bodies. * AnthonyM * Antoni Emma * Kid Color * Squid Kid * AnthonyM (iNinjago: The Movie) * AnthonyM (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * AnthonyM (The Searing Movie) * AnthonyM (Malevolence) Interdimensional Travel Interdimensional Travel '''allows characters to travel through dimensions. Only characters like Bill Cipher can use them. * Lord Vortech * Bill Cipher * Rick Sanchez Lance Throw * Lance Lava Guard '''Lava Guard allows its user to walk through fire and swim in lava without any damage. * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Garnet * Steve * Alex * Trail Blazer * Dreamkeeper (Fire Soul) * Kai Midair Dash Midair Dash allows characters to dart forward into the air, toward enemies or Dash Rings that they can hold onto. * Twillo * Hartshia * Sonic the Hedgehog Minecraft Master Build Minecraft Master Build, similar to the Master Build Ability, allows only Minecraft characters like Steve to make Minecraft structures out of Minecraft blocks. * Steve * Alex Poison Puddle Poison Puddles can be made with Alchemy Dock potions, and can eat away at enemy health. * Hekama Rune Translation Rune Translation allows certain characters to translate ancient runes. * Zarrus * Hekama * Hermione Granger Scrap Metal Build Scrap Metal Build allows characters to build any pile of metallic LEGO bricks into technology. Metallic LEGO will let off a special particle effect like the Bone Build spots in LEGO Jurassic World. * Techo * Miss Techna * Zakonu * Hartschia * Rick Sanchez Shadow Summon/Build/Travel Shadow Summon allows masters of the darkness to summon shadowy minions, build shadowy tools, or travel between Shadow Mouths. * King Phantom * Shadus * Twillo * Raven Shield Switches Shield Switches allow characters to throw shields at certain switches. * Clay * Macy * Lance * Aaron * Axl * Captain America Sketchian Combo-Combat Sketchian Combo-Combat allows any Sketchian Multiverse character to carry over a number of their combos from the games. Your punch button becomes the Light Attack button, and your action button becomes the Heavy Attack button. * AnthonyM * Antoni Emma * Kid Color * Squid Kid * Strongarm * Techo * Blurri * Shadus * Twillo * Zarrus * Cybern * Hekama * Crystallon * Dreamkeeper * Miss Techna * Zakonu * Hartschia Soul Splitter Soul Splitter allows Dreamkeeper to switch between his three Elemental Souls to solve puzzles. * Dreamkeeper * Dreamkeeper (Fire Soul) * Dreamkeeper (Water Soul) * Dreamkeeper (Lightning Soul) Spinjitzu Panel Spinjitzu Panel allows only Ninja characters like Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) to hit Spinjitzu panels. * Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Master Wu * iNinjago Tall Minifigure Handles Tall Minifigure Handles allows only tall characters, like Lord Garmadon, to pull tall handles. * Lord Garmadon * Enderman * Mr. E Teleportation Teleportation allows characters to teleport to unreachable places using Teleportation pads. It is a reskin of the Apparate Access ability. * Cuphead * Mugman * Steve * Alex * Endermen * Jareth * K.O. (T.K.O.) The Five Elements The Five Elements is a passive ability that allows Blurri to switch her Knight's Badges by holding Square. (Wind Push, Ice Blast, Water Spray, Laser, Electricity) * Blurri The Force The Force allows only Star Wars, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, and Spaceballs characters such as Lone Starr to build certain yellow and green structures using The Force and The Schwartz. * Luke Skywalker * Obi Wan Kenobi * Qui-Gon Jinn * Yoda * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Finn * Rey * Kylo Ren * Lone Starr * Dark Helmet Tri-Beam Tri-Beam releases a special laser that takes on three elements at once. * Dreamkeeper Twin Grapple Twin Grapple allows a character to grapple onto two Orange Handles at once. * Searing * AnthonyM * Kid Color Upside Down Access Upside Down Access allows only Stranger Things characters such as Eleven to access special hatches that lead to the Upside Down. * Eleven Wiki Warp Wiki Warp allows only characters like RealGameTime to warp through wikis using Wiki Warp Pads. * iNinjago * RealGameTime * Searing Wind Push Wind Push allows characters like Blurri to turn propellers, push faraway blocks, or even push back opponents or other players. * Blurri * Hekama * Morro * Superman * Supergirl MORE TBA Category:Customs by Ininjago Category:Custom Abilities